1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fabricating a packed article of multi-storied layers of box-like packages, such as a carton box containing therein toilet papers and tissue papers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A palletless, packed article consisting of stacked layers of packages (palletless packed article) is known in the art as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-13448 and Japanese Patent Public Disclosure Nos. 60-34351 and 60-77875.
such a conventional packed article includes a first stage layer 1 and a plurality of upper stage layers 2 stacked on the first stage layer 1, as shown in FIG. 5. The first stage layer 1 has a width less than that of the upper stage layers 2 so as to define spaces, 3, 3 on each side of the first stage layer 1 and below the lower surface of the second stage layer 2. Thus, a fork arm of a forklift truck is permitted to be inserted into and disengaged from the right and left spaces 3, 3.
The above construction permits a fork arm of a forklift truck to be inserted into the right arm and left spaces so as to handle or transport a package without the use of a pallet.
It will be appreciated, however, that, in order to bring the stacked layers into a unitary packed article, it is necessary for all layers to be wound up by a length of band or a strip of sheet 4. When so wound up, a portion 4' of a length of band or a strip of sheet 4 extends diagonally across the spaces 3, 3 between a right or left lower edge of the first stage layer 1 and a right or left lower edge of the second stage layer 2. This may interfere with insertion or disengagement of a fork arm relative to the spaces 3, 3.
In order to avoid the above deficiency, it is necessary to bend portions 4' of the band or sheet, which otherwise extends across the right and left spaces, in a right angle, as shown by phantom lines in FIG. 5. The portions having been so bent are then adhesively attached to the lower surface 2', 2' of the right and left side surface of the second stage layers and to the right and left side surface 1', 1' of the first stage layer. This procedure is time consuming and troublesome. It is also required to determine the necessary length of the band or sheet 3 by allowing for the length of the portions of the belt of the like which would be adhesively attached to lower surface 2' and the side surface 1'. Furthermore, the belt or sheet should initially be wrapped around the entire layers in a loose manner. This may cause collapsing of the box-like packages.